The Sage
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: -Basado parcialmente en Destierro- Un ninja, un heroe, un sabio. Todas esas cosas puede ser una persona, alguien que ha perdido todo y que tiene todo por ganar: un ninja, un heroe, un errante, un sabio... The Sage.
1. Prologo

**-The Sage-  
><strong>**Prologo: Punto de reunión**

Una atmosfera desértica con un viento que erosionaba todo el ambiente carente de vida alguna; esa seria la descripción perfecta del planeta Marte, específicamente hablando _El valle del Marinero_. Pero a diferencia de lo que todos pueden pensar, había dos seres en este hostil ambiente extremo, dos astronautas, de hecho. Astronautas de Estados Unidos, como prueba de ello estaba su bandera representando el nuevo planeta colonizado y el nuevo límite espacial alcanzado por los humanos. Junto a la bandera de rojo, blanco y azul estaba la pequeña nave en la que los dos tripulantes habían aterrizado.

"¿Qué te parece esto?" pregunto el astronauta observando el ambiente. "Un pedacito del cielo."

"Si, si tu idea de cielo es una roca yerma sin vida." Indico con sarcasmo el segundo sujeto; ambos llevaban taladros.

"Tienes el alma de un poeta." Dijo el primero divertido al ver el humor de su colega.

"Carter, no vinimos por el paisaje." Contesto esta vez eliminando el sarcasmo de su voz. "Nuestra misión aquí es puramente científica. ¿Recibes alguna lectura?" Pregunto, haciendo notar el medidor que poseían ambos aparatos de excavación.

"No hay niveles de H2O." Dijo Carter mirando a su compañero, pero antes de seguir noto una extraña formación de rocas a un costado detrás de su compañero, resaltaba un pequeño destello. "¿Eh? Espera…" agrego sin perder tiempo para investigar.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto dudoso el segundo hombre, sin saber que tanto observaba Carter con tanto interés.

El primero caminaba a grandes pasos gracias a la baja gravedad del planeta para acercarse al extraño material brillante, al verlo de cerca era una roca incrustada entre otras. Rápidamente saco su pequeña pica. "Puede ser un cristal de hielo." Comento Carter con esperanza, comenzando a cavar. Interesado por su hallazgo, el segundo hombre se acercó rápidamente. "No, creo que es material orgánico." Con un ultimo golpe logro sacar la roca para admirarla de cerca.

"¡Carter, cuidado!" grito su compañero al ver que el sitio de donde había sacado la piedra se estaba desmoronando, demostrando que no era mas que tierra hueca por debajo.

Habiendo golpeado un punto débil la tierra se comenzó a abrir rápidamente, causando que los dos astronautas se alejaran de la zona. Lamentablemente no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, por lo menos no ambos. Carter cayó al precipicio recién formado. Cuando la grita dejo de avanzar se acercó a observar.

"¡Carter! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Carter!" gritaba alertado viendo la nada frente a él.

El astronauta caído fue a parar por una grieta mientras el camino tras él se cerraba por los variados escombros. Tardo unos segundos en caer y pese a la gran caída, la baja gravedad le jugo una buena pasada a su favor. "Me encuentro bien, Ed." Respondió, habiendo escuchado el llamado por el comunicador, pero curiosamente al momento en que la entrada a la cueva subterránea se cerró la comunicación también paró. Ahora solo escuchaba estática. "Estoy bien, adelante… …Adelante."

***Estática***

"No funciona." Reclamo poniéndose en pie. Prendo la luz de su casco para ganar visibilidad de su entorno. Lo primero que vio fue la caverna sellada por escombros, pero al voltearse jamás espero lo siguiente. Con asombro dio un paso hacia atrás levantando lentamente la luz de su casco para tener una vista total. Era una pared con varios gravados esculpidos en ella hasta llegar a una gran puerta en el fondo. Sin tener nada que perder fue a abrir dicha puerta.

Intento con toda su fuerza, pero era demasiado grande. Volteo su cabeza con su casco para encontrar con la luz la pica que había caído junto a él. Sonriendo en victoria fue a buscarla para utilizarla como palanca y abrir un costado de la puerta, o más bien un seguro justo en el centro resaltante a la vista. Fue difícil pero lo saco de un golpe, como si fuer el corcho de una botella.

Los gravados, también presentes en la puerta, se comenzaron a iluminar de una poderosa luz blanca, expandiéndose desde el saliente del _corcho_ hasta la parte superior y a lo largo. No tardo en abrirse, sacando una poderosa ráfaga de viento desde el interior.

Algo más que solo viento salió y no había testigos para escuchar el grito del astronauta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La habilidad de recolectar información es básica para cualquier ninja, esta en su definición, es parte de su profesión. Lamentablemente durante sus inicios como Genin, Naruto no poseía aquellas habilidades y no fue hasta que Jiraiya le entrenara, como experto espía e informador, que aprendió a como realizarlo adecuadamente, no, de hecho solo equivalente a lo que aquel Gama-sennin era capaz de lograr. Dicha habilidad fue probada al momento de llegar a este extraño mundo hace ya más de dos años.

Era un mundo totalmente diferente en muchos sentidos: continentalmente, fronterizamente, económicamente, y tecnológicamente. Socialmente no tanto, muchos estatutos se mantenían y aunque cambiaran el nombre, seguía siendo la esencia de lo mismo. Las guerras se mantenían, también el crimen y el mal en general. Eso fue lo que Naruto quiso cambiar.

Y eso es lo que lo trajo aquí ahora. Gracias a sus habilidades de infiltración y recopilación logro atrapar a cientos de organizaciones criminales, incluyendo a muchos fraudes políticos. Esto no era solo a nivel del país llamado Estados Unidos, en muchos más de los diversos continentes. Era a lo que se dedicaba, pero ningún otro misterio era más grande que este. Había encontrado indicios de esto desde que llego, algo iba mal, pero por más que lo intentara cada vez que uniera los puntos llegaba a un camino sin salida. Fuera lo que fuera era mucho más organizado de lo habitual, ni siquiera los políticos turbios o sistemas de anarquía militarizada eran tan avanzados, incluso parecía una táctica de guerra.

¿Táctica de guerra? Si, era todo de un origen sistemático. Por alguna razón habían desactivado el sistema de monitoreo de espacio profundo a una escala global. Al principio, cuando estaba aprendiendo el idioma y sobre sistemas computacionales modernos lo considero una completa locura. ¿Sistema de monitoreo de espacio profundo? En verdad le había asombrado el avance de esta sociedad, en especial la parte de llegar a la luna y salir de la tierra a marte, pero ¿Miedo a los extraterrestres? ¿De verdad?

Aquella ridiculez duro aproximadamente diez minutos cuando se entero del Kriptoniano en la tierra: Superman. De verdad, un extraterrestre que vivía en la tierra y se dedicaba a combatir el crimen. Súper fuerza, súper velocidad, vuelo, visión laser, visión de rayos x, inmunidad, súper resistencia, aliento congelante. Todo eso hacia ver los Kekkei Genkai de su mundo como simples comentarios al margen, hubiera amado ver la expresión de Neji o Sasuke al ver la _superpotencia_ del kriptoniano comparado a su Sharingan y Byakugan.

Regresando al tema: Táctica de guerra, eliminar la detección del espacio y ahora comenzaba el desarme a nivel global, utilizando el idealismo del propio Superman. ¿Coincidencia? Entonces están las extrañas desapariciones, así como construcciones abandonadas y eventos, secuestros. Era raro, llegar aun lugar completamente desmantelado pero con gente tomada prisionera en unas extrañas capsulas de origen orgánico. De alguna manera bizarra le recordó a Zetsu. Y como decía el dicho: Una vez es casualidad, dos veces es sospechoso y tres veces es un patrón. Algo andaba mal y debajo de sus narices, lo peor es que fuera a nivel global.

Sus sospechas solo acababan de empeorar. Durante los meses pasados, dicha actividad sospechosa había empeorado, ya que eran muy variados los laboratorios que estaban trabajando de forma tan sospechosa y con ellos se había encontrado muchas veces con Batman, el caballero de la noche. Bien, no frontalmente, Naruto jamás le revelo su presencia, jamás lo había hecho a alguno otro. Es decir, en ocasiones raras había cámaras para notarle, pero no era nada más que un mito urbano. Ahora había tomado otro nivel al encontrarse no solo a Batman, sino al propio Superman. Ambos comenzaron a luchar contra tres científicos sobre una antena. No sobraba decir que los científicos mostraban enormes aptitudes físicas, y ciertamente no esperaba que Superman fuera derribado segundos después bajo un dolor de cabeza.

"_Extraño._" Pensó Naruto al observarlo desde lejos. Él era el proclamado salvador más fuerte de este mundo, que fuera derrotado por un simple dolor de cabeza no era normal o natural. Logrando alejar a Batman por la dolencia inesperada de Superman, los científicos tomaron distancia, para que uno de ellos activara un extraño mecanismo remoto, destruyendo fuese lo que estuviera dentro de dicha antena. Ese era otro problema, jamás dejaban evidencia.

La estación de monitoreo comenzaba a caer ante la potencia del explosivo; Naruto estuvo tentado a intervenir para salvar a Batman de llevar a Superman, pero este primero se las arreglo bastante bien para el alivio de Naruto. "_Significa que aun puedo mantener mi anonimato._"

Ahora estaban en tierra y su sorpresa fue casi perturbadora, tomando en cuenta todo lo visto en su vida. Los tres científicos habían sobrevivido a la explosión, pero quedando en un estado deplorable. El brazo de uno atravesaba al otro, piernas, cuellos y codos estaban torcidos, fisiológicamente no podían estar con vida. Pero lo estaban y no solo eso, se repararon a si mismo. Batman tenía muchos problemas con Superman, como para evitar que los tres sospechosos escaparan, por lo que Naruto se dedico a seguirlos.

No quiso intervenir, por primera vez tenia a los responsables frente a él y ellos serian los únicos que le llevarían hasta el centro de todo. Nunca espero que dicho seguimiento, que tardo unas horas, le llevara a Ciudad Metrópolis o que terminara en los Laboratorios Star. No podía notar que trataba su actividad en aquella instalación desde su punto de observación en el techo, pero lo que hicieran fue breve. En cuanto salieron, él les abordó.

"_¡Son fuertes!_" fue el pensamiento inmediato de Naruto, al abordar a uno de los sujetos. No iba para matar, solo interrogar. Cada golpe que el intento, era bloqueado por la mujer presente. Finalmente llego su turno, el rubio tuvo que usar ambos brazos para defenderse correctamente del golpe. Concentrando chakra en sus brazos para fortalecer los músculos, rechazo el golpe, haciendo perder el balance a la mujer, milésimas después le dio un solido derechazo en el estoma, luego izquierdazo en el tórax y para terminar con un gancho derecho elevado directamente en la mandíbula, enviándola hacia tras. Viendo que su colega no era suficiente para derrotar a esta persona, los dos hombres científicos atacaron.

Usando ambos brazos, Naruto detuvo el golpe con sus propias manos, aplicando rápidamente una descarga eléctrica a ambos gracias a su _Aura Eléctrica Potenciada_, aquel extraño Kekkei Genkai que había desarrollado accidentalmente durante un entrenamiento para formar Rasengan elemental del rayo. Dicha descarga fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a los dos hombres, pero también quitarles su forma humana. Ahora no eran más que dos especies de criaturas blancas sin piel solida, casi viscosas.

"¿Qué rayos son ustedes?" Pregunto asombrado, esto ya estaba por sobre la escala de Zetsu. Ni siquiera había notado que la mujer que había derribado también tomo aquella forma. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Pero ellos respondieron en una lengua extraña y sin esperar, sacaron unas extrañas armas. "Supongo que hoy no tendré respuestas." Los tres individuos comenzaron a disparar, Naruto esquivo los lasers con facilidad y rapidez: Izquierda, derecha, en salto en diagonal hacia el frente, un segundo salto hacia la izquierda y una vez que estaba fuera de mira ataco con tres Rayos eléctricos directo a las armas, desactivándolas y de paso causando daño a los portadores en sus… ¿Brazos?

Solo tardo tres segundos en noquearlos, los cuales perturbadoramente se disolvieron. "Ahg… estos tipos ya dejaron atrás a Zetsu; tienen su propio nivel." se dijo asqueado el rubio. Sus conversaciones internas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de actividad en el interior del edificio.

Lo que se topó en el interior fue una batalla entre Batman y una especie de… ¿perro? Era bastante extraño, siendo blanco por completo al igual que los otros tres que enfrento segundos atrás. No tuvo tiempo de admirar a la extraña criatura porque iba ganando terreno con facilidad al hombre murciélago. Decidiendo que fue suficiente Naruto salto al momento en el que la criatura lanzo a Batman por los aires, interceptándolo para evitar que golpeara el suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Naruto dejándolo con los pies en la tierra.

"¿Quién eres?" Fue la pregunta inmediata de un Batman en alerta total, estaba claro que no confiaba en él.

El único problema es que aquella criatura les gruñía con malicia, no esperaría presentaciones. "Creo que es mejor que hablemos luego." La criatura se lanzo contra Naruto, pero este decidiendo que no tenia tiempo para perder tiempo, saco sus dos sables de chakra Raiton rebanando a la criatura en cuatro partes en forma de X para solo desaparecer en un charco blanco. "Supongo que esto es más rápido." Comento aliviado de que ya no hubieran más. "¿Sabes que eran esas cosas?"

"No…" Fue la respuesta seca de Batman entrando a la oficina que la criatura pareció estar vigilando, en su interior habían tres de aquellos extraños capullos con respectivos humanos en su interior.

"Cuarta vez que veo estas cosas." Gruño Naruto, usando su sable para abrir un capullo, Batman le imito. Al sacarles notaron que tenían la forma de los tres científicos del observatorio. "Eso explica el misterio de los científicos."

Batman miro de reojo al rubio, observando atentamente sus características: pelo rubio, ojos azules, tres líneas a cada lado en sus mejillas, una banda metálica con espiral con triangulo externo dibujando en ella situado justo en la frente y de tela azul oscuro, un abrigo rojo con los bordes de abajo negros, bajo el abrigo una chaqueta verde grisáceo de cuello solido ancho y saliente, de varios bolsillos, una camiseta manga larga de color azul oscuro que igualaba a los pantalones, llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color y alrededor de la parte superior su pierna izquierda llevaba unas vendas, lo que afirmaba el pantalón para llevar sobre este una extraña funda portadora de Kunai.

Finalmente Batman llego a un veredicto. "He oído de ti, pero no existían pruebas concluyentes, hasta hoy te catalogaba como un mito." Confeso el hombre murciélago. "Básicamente sobre bandas criminales que se desarman _solas_, pero que siempre dicen que hubo alguien presente; eso y fotos mal enfocadas. Llevo más de un año siguiendo esos rumores y no solo en las ciudades de Estados Unidos: México, Canadá, Colombia, Perú, Chile, Argentina; no solo américa: Inglaterra, España, Portugal, Grecia, Italia y por supuesto los otros continentes…" Naruto estaba, a falta de mejor palabra, impresionado por las rápidas palabras del caballero oscuro. "Pero nunca hubo un nombre claro… ¿Quién eres?"

Naruto abrió su boca para responder, justo en ese instante una explosión se escucho a espaldas de él junto a muchos gritos. Asustados por ello fueron a investigar saliendo del laboratorio. Ninguno de ellos espero ver un meteorito de longitudes tan grandes cayendo en plena ciudad. Para cuando los dos llegaron a la zona los bomberos ya habían apagado el fuego y los policías esperaban lo suficiente para que se enfriara. El vapor del agua todavía se elevaba en la zona cuando un crujido se escucho proviniendo de la gigantesca roca extraterrestre; segundos después un gigantesco objeto largo salió del interior revelando ser tan solo una pata de lo se serian tres.

Actuando rápido, Naruto tomo a los dos policías que estaban en la trayectoria de dicha pata blanca, sacándolos de la zona con un salto y regresándolo junto a los bomberos y Batman; el rubio aterrizo junto a este ultimo, observando como una especie de maquina blanca surgía del interior, destruyendo la coraza de la roca espacial. Su primera acción fue, de un cristal rojo que llevaba en la cabeza disparar un laser destruyendo un auto policiaco. A estas alturas Superman ya había llegado a escena acercándose a gran velocidad de vuelo con intenciones de golpear al extraño aparato con apariencia de trípode.

El cristal rojo pareció _enfocar_ su vista en Superman y antes de que este pudiera tocarlo disparo nuevamente. El grito de Superman fue escuchado por todos, siendo derribado sobre un edificio, rebotando dolidamente para caer en plena calle con miles de testigos presentes.

"Creo que ya sabemos para que querían neutralizar los sistemas de detección de espacio profundo." Comento Naruto observando toda la situación. "¿Cierto Bat…" Mirando hacia atrás noto que el murciélago ya no estaba, miro al cielo para ver que se estaba subiendo a un gigantesco avión negro con similitud extraña a un murciélago. "…man? Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen de él y sus juguetitos." No gustando la situación actual y viendo que el trípode no paraba de hacer daño, Naruto ataco.

Con sus espadas de chakra raiton iba a atacar una de las piernas, al contacto el blindaje de dicho enemigo era lo suficientemente duro para evitar un corte rápido. Tuvo que dedicar fuerza para cortarlo pro completo, pero finalmente cedió y el trípode cayó con fuerza sobre el pavimento, carente de equilibro. Fue todo lo que necesitó para que fuera destruido.

"Eso les enseñara no atacar donde…" Otros gritos fueron escuchados, interrumpiendo su frase. Nunca se dio cuenta por el alboroto que este trípode estuvo causando, pero habían caído más rocas espaciales durante el enfrentamiento y de todos ellos más trípodes surgían. "Esto no será tan fácil."

Noto que Batman luchaba con uno de ellos desde su _Batiavion_. Los poderosos misiles que lanzaba parecían no tener efecto en la maquina de espacio, mucho a la perturbación de Naruto. Sin darle tregua, Superman se había recuperado y comenzó a atacar con varios golpes contundentes que le hicieron tambalear hacia un puente. Parcialmente derribado, el hombre de acero ataco directamente sobre la roca roja de la maquina, logrando abrirla, pero antes de poder atravesarla por completo, esta ataco con su poderoso laser a quema ropa, lanzándolo lejos otra vez.

Batman ataco nuevamente con misiles, no causando efecto mientras esquivaba los variados lasers de la maquina. Naruto se avanzo a donde hombre de acero quedo sepultado bajo escombros, pero antes de que pudiera ayudarle, este levanto un gigantesco escombro de edificio como si se tratara de una pequeña silla. El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás casi intimidado, tal vez ni Tsunade o él con su Sennin Modo serian capaces de igualar su fuerza.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Naruto a Superman.

"No hubo daños, por cierto, ¿Quién…" Antes de terminar la pregunta un gigantesco dolor de cabeza afecto a Superman, acompañándolo de un grito. Naruto intento ayudar, pero nuevamente así como llego dicho dolor, se marcho como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"¿Superman?" Pregunto, notando que él no se movió por unos instantes. Y así, sin decir más voló alejándose de la ciudad, dejando atrás a un Naruto llego de preguntas. "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" se dijo rascándose la cabeza ante las dudas. Otros ruidos de explosiones sacaron a Naruto de sus pensamientos, viendo que la Fuerza Aérea llego junto al Ejercito para atacar a los invasores. Pareció que Batman estuvo más interesado en la misteriosa ida de Superman, porque le siguió en su _batiavion_.

Naruto suspiro, preguntándose que debería hacer: ¿Seguir a los héroes? ¿O quedarse a defender la ciudad? Los gritos de los ciudadanos fue toda la respuesta que necesito, acabaría con esas cosas y después iría por los héroes en busca de respuestas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El caballero de la noche había seguido a Superman hasta una base del gobierno. Era increíble el daño que podía crear con tanta facilidad en su ansia de la verdad, pasando por una pared de concreto recubierta por titanio, siguiendo hasta lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Nuevamente se encontró con las personas atrapadas en aquellos extraños capullos. Ignorándolo por el momento, decidió seguir la clara brecha de destrucción de Superman, donde actualmente golpeaba sin piedad otra puerta de titanio.

La única advertencia del hombre de acero fue un Bat-Boomerang apuntado al costado de Superman. "¡Espera, Superman! Destruir edificios del gobierno no es tu estilo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Míralo por ti mismo." Un golpe más desencajo la puerta lo suficiente como para que la pudiera tomar y sacar a base de fuerza bruta. Batman pudo notar las computadoras de avanzada mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta otra puerta de titanio más pequeña que la anterior, Superman la desgarro como si fuera papel. El caballero oscuro noto a un humanoide verde encerrado en el interior, sujeto de pilares, y con su cabeza parcialmente encerrada en una extraña estructura.

Batman se acercó para preguntar, pero antes de hacerlo un extraño movimiento a su lado llamo su atención. En un destello amarillo apareció el ya conocido joven rubio, alertando a ambos héroes. Se veía cansado estando sentado en el suelo respirando bastante agitado. "Esas cosas, eran interminable, logre derrotar cuatro de ellas pero cada vez que lo hacia tres más aparecían." Se quejaba entre suspiros. "¿Pueden decirme que es lo que hacen aquí?" preguntó, pero dicha pregunta fue dejada a un lado al ver al humanoide en frente. "¿Que es eso?"

Superman dejo de cuestionarse la presencia del rubio solo para prestarle atención a lo que tenía en frente. "La ultima esperanza de la humanidad." Contesto al mover los controles principales y liberar al humanoide verde. Superman lo intercepto antes de que cayera al suelo. "Durante este ultimo tiempo intento contactarme telepáticamente, pero por este campo de éxtasis no lo logre entenderlo por completo hasta hace unos minutos."

"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" pregunto Batman acercándose al humanoide.

"_La invasión_." Batman dio un paso hacia atrás, la respuesta provino directamente desde su mente, o sea telepatía. "_Vine a advertirles, pero fui capturado y encerrado aquí. No me escucharon_." Contesto poniéndose por si mismo en pie.

"Vaya sorpresa." Contesto Batman.

"_Siento que no confías en mi; quizás esto ayudará._" El humanoide cambio de forma, tomando una muy similar a la de un traje de héroe, con dos tiras rojas que cursaban tórax, una capa y botas azules. Su cráneo alargado fue reformado en algo más cercano a la apariencia humana. "Soy J'onn j'onzz." Se presento cortésmente intentando estrechar la mano del hombre murciélago, pero este no se movió ni aunque sea un centímetro. En cambio el rubio decidió responder.

"Y yo Naruto Uzumaki." Se presento en tono serio, todavía con el marciano mirando a Batman.

"No lo tomes personal, J'onn. Él no confía en nadie." Contesto Superman en defensa de su amigo.

"Entiendo, sabia táctica." Confeso el humanoide, entonces contesto al saludo de Naruto. "Es un placer, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ahora que sabemos eso, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Pregunto Batman, pero no al humanoide desconocido; la pregunta iba al propio rubio.

"Te marque en el laboratorio." Confeso soltando la mano de J'onn para ir a la capa de Batman y sacar una pequeña etiqueta blanca, esta casi pasaba desapercibida en la parte baja de dicha capa. Los otros tres hombres estaban curiosos por la terminología usada por el rubio, esperando algún complemento en la respuesta. "Básicamente esta marca me permite tele-transportarme a donde sea que este, en este caso junto a ti. No sabia que podía pasar."

"Tele-transportación, interesante." Dijo J'onn intrigado por dicho instrumento.

"Gracias por quedarte a defender Metrópolis, pero hasta hoy jamás había escuchado de ti." Confeso Superman.

"Se ha dedicado a derrotar varias organizaciones criminales de avanzada a lo largo de todo el mundo." Explico cortamente Batman. "Más allá de eso, por el momento no es importante."

Los cuatro individuos salieron del edificio. "Necesitamos contactar a la junta de inmediato." Tan solo salieron de dicho edificio y unas luces encandilaron a los cuatro.

"¡Deténgase, Superman! Esta violando un área restringida." Fueron las palabras de un general, quien estaba junto a todo un pelotón anteponiéndose al paso de los héroes. "¡Tenemos ordenes de mantener ese fenómeno aquí!"

"¡Espere!" Se interpuso el hombre de acero. "Responderé por él, debe dejarnos ir."

"No lo creo." Contesto tercamente.

"Pero la seguridad del mundo esta en juego." Se defendió ante la terqueza del general.

"Por eso nunca saldrá vivo de aquí." Respondió cambiando su forma dramáticamente a la de aquellos humanoides blancos, siendo imitado por todos los de su pelotón y apuntando con las mismas armas que Naruto tono durante su combate anterior con ellos.

"Son ellos." Informo en alerta J'onn.

El pelotón comenzó a disparar contra los héroes, siendo derribado Superman por un arma de mayor calibre, mientras que Batman y J'onn se escondieron detrás de un tanque cercano. Naruto evadió los lasers de izquierda a derecha para realizar sellos de mano e inhalar aire. "**Katon: Karyu Endan**" **[[N/a: Elemento de fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón]]** Una gigantesca flama de arrojada desde su boca hasta la primera línea de ataque enemigo, quemándolos con facilidad.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Advirtió J'onn, sorprendentemente uso intangibilidad para atravesar a Batman y a Naruto, bloqueando un ataque enemigo a espaldas de Naruto con una barrera psíquica. El rubio estaba agradecido, pero también provocó cierto escalofrió, recordando dicha habilidad en Tobi. Batman supero la sorpresa con facilidad a diferencia del rubio, atacando con un Bat-boomerang justo en la cabeza del ser blanco y derribándolo.

Lamentablemente la barrera había debilitado al humanoide aliado. "Resiste." Pidió Batman para tomarlo por el hombro y llevarlo hasta su maquina voladora.

"Ponlo a salvo, yo los cubriré." Fueron las palabras del oportuno Superman, llevando un tanque por sobre los hombros. Naruto se quedo a espaldas del súper hombre, esperando a que J'onn y Batman abordaran la nave de este ultimo. Este último se elevó y Naruto rápidamente abordo la cola de la nave, adhiriéndose con chakra en los pies para evitar caerse. Superman, encontrando que su labor estaba concluida, les siguió en el vuelo propio, no sin antes arrojar el tanque sobre los enemigos.

"Estuvo cerca." Dijo el caballero de la noche.

"Aun no termina, mira." Señalo J'onn hacia la base abandonada, de ahí salían naves enemigas.

Superman comenzó de inmediato a atacar, destrozando una nave con una embestida voladora que la atravesó como si fuera una jabalina, mientras que la nave de Batman comenzaba a realizar acciones evasivas al ataque del resto de las naves enemigas. Todas tenían buenos sistemas de dirección y una temible puntería. Cuando esquivaron un risco, Naruto vio su oportunidad al ver las naves peligrosamente cercanas al risco, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

Naruto realizo sellos de mano. "**¡Futon: Shinku Taigyoku!**" **[[N/a: Elemento de Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío]] **Una verdadera burbuja de aire fue creada a espaldas de la cola de la nave de Batman. Dicha precisión fue suficiente para empujar a tres naves enemigas contra el risco, explotándolas.

El problema era que aun con Naruto eliminando algunas naves junto a Superman, estas rápidamente ganaban espacio aéreo a Batman. "Y esto se complica." Gruño Naruto al ver como Superman era golpeado por un laser para ser lanzado contra un risco. "No podemos caer así… **¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Tres clones saltaron de la nave de Batman hacia sus perseguidores, cada uno con una esfera azul brillando en sus manos. "**¡Rasengan!**" Cada clon fue sacrificado explotando una nave.

En ese instante una de las otras naves alcanzo con un laser el ala de del bati-avion, ocasionando que cayera lentamente con todas las otras naves siguiéndole. Naruto enfoco su fuerza eléctrica para suspender a la nave en el aire mediante energía electroestática. Batman estaba sorprendido por ello. "_Viento, Fuego y Rayo, aquel muchacho puede manejar los elementos._" Pensaba alertadamente. La fortuna estaba del lado de Naruto, las naves cercanas iban a atacar, pero fueron repelidas por una barrera verde que se formo en su entorno. Con cuidado fueron depositados en una planicie sobre un acantilado.

"Llego al ayuda." Indico J'onn al ver que Linterna Verde fue quien se encargo de protegerlos del ataque. Al mismo tiempo una muchacha con un garrote de guerra electrificado comenzó a golpear a las diversas naves. Viendo esto, el ser humanoide salió de la nave de Batman para ir a ayudar.

"Chica Halcón." Comento Batman impresionado al verla aquí también.

Finalmente Superman se agregó al grupo de héroes. "Lamento haber llegado tarde, me detuvo una insurrección." Se disculpo sarcásticamente Linterna.

Batman se bajo de su nave, para observar la batalla aérea junto al rubio. "En momentos como este, lamento no saber volar." Dijo el rubio en voz alta. "¡Cuidado!" Advirtió repentinamente al ver como una nave derribada caía sobre ellos. Naruto empujo una onda eléctrica para repeler los escombros de nave, salvándose y salvando a Batman.

Chica Halcón fue golpeada por un laser y cayo en una parte elevada del acantilado. Una nave noto esto y fue a rematarla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar una mujer de cabello negro se interpuso en el camino. La nave alienígena lanzo varios lasers, pero con gran habilidad la mujer de cabello negro los repelió con sus brazaletes, hasta golpear a la misma nave. Lo que no pensó es que la nave quedo en curso de colisión hacia ambas. Naruto un Kunai de tres puntas a su posición, apareciendo frente a la mujer de cabello negro y Chica Halcón en un destello amarillo. Usando la misma onda eléctrica, repelió la nave, salvando a las dos.

"¿Quiénes son los novatos?" Pregunto Linterna a Superman.

"Sera mejor que nos reagrupemos." Fue la respuesta del hombre de acero.

El grupo, una vez que la amenaza había sido derrotada, se reagrupo en el mismo lugar donde la nave de Batman había caído, incluso llegando un invitado sorpresivo al final. "¡Oye, murciélago!" Indico Flash llegando junto al caballero de la noche con algo en sus manos. "Creo que se te cayó esto." Era el ala de su nave, pero distraídamente se la entrego a Batman al ver la belleza de cabello negro que había aterrizado. "¿Dónde estuviste en toda mi vida?"

"En Themyscira." Fue la respuesta instantánea de ella, sin entender el sentido en el que lo decía Flash.

"¿Eh?" murmuro confuso, Flash.

"El hogar de todas las amazonas, pensé que era un mito." Concluyo Chica Halcón al aterrizar junto al resto de los héroes.

"Te aseguro que es tan real como el suelo en el que estamos." Respondió cortésmente. "Soy Diana, princesa de las Amazonas."

"Pellízcame, que debo estoy soñando. ¡Auw!" Dijo Flash, solo para recibir un codazo de parte de Superman.

Naruto decidió intervenir, ya que igual que la nueva conocida, no todos los héroes presentes le conocían, por lo que decidió saludar a Diana. "Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki… podría decirse que soy un Ninja Errante." Confeso sin tener un nombre claro para lo que hacia. "_Si sus ojos fueran rojos seria una copia de Kurenai-sensei._" Pensó nostálgicamente al estrechar la mano de la mujer. "¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?"

"Themyscira esta protegida por los dioses, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el resto del mundo estaba en peligro." Explico a Naruto y a los demás héroes.

"Fue muy afortunado que aparecieras cuando lo hiciste." Felicito Superman.

"No," Interrumpió J'onn la conversación. "No fue suerte, la llame telepáticamente."

"Espera, tratas de decir que nos llamaste a todos." Interrumpió Naruto llegando al frente de todos. El humanoide asintió. "¿Incluyéndome?" Agrego incrédulamente, y nuevamente J'onn asintió, sorprendiendo a todos.

"A un nivel subliminal lo hice, aunque en el caso de Superman fue un poco más severo." Explico J'onn, pero aquello no fue suficiente, no para Flash.

"Esperen, normalmente capto todo muy rápido, pero, ¿Podrían explicarme lo que sucede aquí?" Exigió casi con un dolor de cabeza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo permaneció unos instantes en silencio, absorbiendo el relato dicho por, el ahora confirmado, marciano. Los invasores que ahora atacaban la tierra eran los mismos que destruyeron su civilización en Marte hace siglos. Destruyeron su hogar, su familia y su gente. Él era el último marciano. Entonces los invasores atacaron la tierra despertados por casualidad por los astronautas en marte. Posteriormente enviaron escuadrones de avanzada para incapacitar las defensas.

"Por eso desactivaron la red de monitoreo de espacio profundo." Eso fue extraño, Batman y Naruto hablaron simultáneamente, lo que causo que Superman casi se riera de no ser por que también tuvo algo que ver con lo sucedido. Fue él quien desmantelo los misiles y dejo la tierra desarmada contra ellos, fue utilizado.

"¡Hay que detenerlos antes de que sea tarde!" Reclamo Linterna, sus ojos brillaron verdes ante su determinación.

"Tal vez sea demasiado tarde." Comento J'onn observando a Metrópolis desde las montañas. Una nube de un gris, casi café se elevaba sobre las montañas ante la vista de los héroes acompañado de una tormenta eléctrica. "Ya comenzó."

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Chica Halcón.

"Los invasores son nocturnos." Explico J'onn. "Quieren cubrir al sol para así vivir en oscuridad perpetua."

"Supongo que hay que derribarlos mientras podemos." Concluyo Naruto.

"Estoy de acuerdo, debemos realizar un ataque frontal y destruir esas fabricas." Secundo Diana.

"Miren jovencitos, este lugar no es para aficionados." Reclamo Linterna Verde; esto pareció tocar cierto nervio en los dos llamados _aficionados._

La más rápida en responder fue Diana. "Las amazonas somos guerreras natas." Se quejo ante el Linterna.

"Mira, Lámpara verde…" Fue la respuesta inmediata de Naruto. "Por tu actitud condescendiente debes ser un militar de aquí." El Linterna de piel negra fue sorprendido por la exactitud. "Crees que eso y tu supuesta experiencia te da ventaja, o por tu edad. Tenía dieciséis años cuando mi pueblo entro en guerra junto a otras cuatro naciones en contra de una organización criminal. Soy un ninja elite de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas, serví mi propicito y no dejare que un fosforito verde me diga que no soy adecuado para el trabajo."

"Alto, alto… no debemos luchar entre nosotros." Dijo Superman interponiéndose entre los tres, ya que tanto Diana como Naruto intentaba desafiar sus cabezas contra el Linterna Verde. "Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible."

"Bien, lo siento…" Contesto de mala gana Linterna, pasando entre ambos insultados, Naruto solo gruño e iba a reclamar nuevamente, pero su paso fue detenido por la mano de diana. "Tendremos muchos objetivos, necesitamos dividirnos en equipos."

"Lo mejor será dividirnos según nuestras habilidades." Ideo inmediatamente Naruto dando por iniciada esta extraña alianza entre los diversos héroes del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Como ya pudieron notar tiene varios elementos de mi otro fanfic "Destierro", pero hay un punto de referencia. Naruto nunca fue desterrado. Lo demas sera revelado a su debido tiempo, espero haberlos enganchado lo suficiente. En realidad siempre quise hacer un crossover con Liga de la Justicia.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**-The Sage-  
><strong>**Capitulo 1: Liga de la Justicia**

"En verdad tengo que aprender una forma de volar." Se quejo el rubio al aterrizar en unos escombros de lo que seria Egipto. Diana le había traído hasta aquí volando, no que se quejara, pero no le gustaba ser una carga para otros. "Bien, ahí esta la una de esas maquinas. Según J'onn solo se pueden destruir desde dentro por lo que tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar." Naruto observo atentamente mientras diana esperaba que hiciera algo. "No parece tener aberturas.

Diana suspiro. "Entonces haré una." La princesa de las amazonas voló y uso su soga para enredar las largas patas del trípode. Usando solo fuerza jaló para forzarlas y cerrarlas, para que cayera sobre la maquina de humo. Debido al peso creo la entrada que tanto esperaban. Naruto la alcanzó. "Así es como lo hace una amazona." Confeso Diana con gran orgullo.

"Bien, tratare de recordarlo a futuro." Comento divertido, para que ambos caminaran al interior de la maquina.

"Por cierto, gracias." Agrego Diana.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestiono Naruto.

"Fue gracias a ti que logramos venir a esta fabrica sin los otros. La idea de Linterna y Batman era venir con nosotros debido a que somos _novatos_." Agrego con algo de molestia la última palabra. "En verdad me molesta que me consideren como alguien inferior. Tengo experiencia, he entrenado arduamente con las demás amazonas y que digan que soy inexperta porque jamás me han visto en acción, me irrita." Se explico ya más calmada.

"No hay problema, Hime." Habló relajadamente. "Tengo el mismo problema. Los últimos dos años los traba en el anonimato completo y es natural que no me conozcan, porque no quise que lo hicieran. Solo ahora me vi forzado a revelarme ya que no puedo enfrentarme a esas cosas solo. Que me digan que novato tampoco es de mi agrado."

Diana asintió, pero pronto noto algo. "¿Hime?" cuestionó dudosa.

"Significa princesa en mi idioma natal. Aquí lo llaman japonés." Confeso divertido.

No pudieron disfrutar mucho del momento, porque tan pronto como avanzaron los disparos enemigos se efectuaron. Diana saltó al frente bloqueando los ataques con sus pulseras. Viendo que estaban aventajados, los tres extraterrestres huyeron, uno de ellos se alejó esquivando torpemente un rayo de luz que se había filtrado durante el ataque anterior de Diana. "Corren como cobardes, ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vamos!" grito llena por la flama de la batalla.

"En verdad que tiene una actitud." Se dijo en voz baja siguiéndola, no sin antes observar el cielo parcialmente despejado. La maquina de humo no había completado su labor y por ello fue descubierto un cierto detalle importante que les mencionaría a los demás.

Continuaron avanzando por los diversos pacillos de la instalación, hasta que finalmente se toparon con otro escuadrón de alienígenas. Nuevamente Diana paso al frente como una defensa, pero en esta ocasión Naruto decidió no actuar pasivo. Comenzó a correr hacia el frente, pasando por el lado de la amazona. Usando los muros curvos y de formas irregulares siguió corriendo hasta quedar en el techo. "**¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" De pronto lanzo un Shuriken el cual se multiplico en cuatro y desde su posición invertida impacto con cada uno de ellos a las respectivas armas de los atacantes, estallando. Los alienígenas escaparon.

Fue una victoria efímera, porque inmediatamente del mismo lugar de donde habían surgido otro escuadrón apareció, igualmente a espaldas de ellos aparecieron otros. "Son demasiados." Se quejo Diana. Naruto retrocedió junto a ella por otro pasillo, cada vez que se alejaban una puerta se abría revelando a mas de ellos disparándoles. Finalmente la mujer encontró un lugar elevado. "¡Por ahí!"

"Sube, yo te cubro." La amazonas voló hacia el ductor superior para mirar a Naruto que aun se mantenía a bajo, realizaba nuevamente unos extraños signos de mano que se parecían a los que uso antes de lanzar esos discos puntiagudos. "**¡Katon: Karyu Endan!**" Inhalo aire, pero exhaló fuego condensado y duro, rociándolo sobre sus múltiples opositores. Una vez que toda la zona fue prendida en fuego, el rubio corrió por la pared hasta llegar al ducto donde Diana le observaba. "Sigamos."

"¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?" pregunto Diana asombrada.

"Viene con la parte de ser ninja." Confeso divertido al ver la expresión de Diana, aunque no estaba seguro si se refería el fuego al hecho de que caminaba desafiando la gravedad. Pero estaba seguro de que era gratificante sorprender a una guerrera experta como la del calibre de una Amazona. "Es una forma fácil de explicarlo, pero ahora estamos contra el tiempo. Acabemos con este lugar y regresemos al punto de reunión programado por J'onn."

Naruto corrió mientras Diana le siguió volando, hasta la supuesta zona central. "Ese debe ser el cristal del que hablaba J'onn." Señalo Diana al objeto que flotaba en una especie de cubierta naranja. Por supuesto, toda la zona estaba repleta de enemigos, cada uno concentrado en su propia labor. "Al destruirlo, detendremos la maquina."

"Bien, pero voy a hacer algo más que solo detenerlo." Sonrió Naruto casi perversamente. "Necesitare algo de distracción mientras acabo con esa cosa. Tu comandaras mis clones." Explico aceleradamente, dejando parcialmente confusa a Diana. El rubio entendió su razón por ello, así que decidido explicarlo con acciones. "**¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" En un manto de humo, por lo menos aparecieron cincuenta versiones idénticas al rubio que estaba junto a ella.

"Gran Hera." Fueron las únicas palabras de asombro dadas por la amazona.

"¿Dejo todo en tus manos?" Cuestionó Naruto esperando alguna contradicción por parte de ella.

Tardo unos segundos en reponerse. "Si, confía en mi."

"Enterado." Afirmo Naruto dando una sonrisa. "Ya escucharon a la señorita, ella esta al mando." Con una respuesta unánime de: "¡Hai!" dotada en su idioma natal. Nuevamente el rubio original dirigió su mirada a la amazonas. "No te preocupes por las bajas, son solo copias y fáciles de destruir, solo un golpe bastara… no significa que será fácil darles ese golpe. **¡Shunshin no Jutsu!**" Y con un simple signo de manos, el rubio original desapareció en un pequeño tornado.

"Bien, ahora pasamos al ataque." Diana se dirigió con autoridad a los clones. "Los diez de atrás al puesto que se encuentra en la parte superior, los quince de adelante van a la parte inferior, el resto ira conmigo." Ordeno rápidamente, el foco principal era mantener la atención a los alienígenas lejos de su preciado cristal.

"¡Hai!" fue nuevamente la respuesta unánime. En esta ocasión, a diferencia de la vez pasada, la respuesta vino acompañada de una acción de todos ellos: sacaron su cuchilla de chakra y del cristal incrustado en esta se revelo un sable de chakra raiton puro.

De esta manera comenzó el ataque organizado del equipo. Diana estaba asombrada durante todo el combate. La capacidad de lucha de aquellas copias era impresionante, logrando distraer efectivamente a todos los alienígenas e igualmente varios de estas copias la salvaron de un ataque sorpresa de algún laser que la sorprendería por la espalda. Esto también causaba que no se cansara tan rápido al momento de luchar, ya que no tenía que estar concentrada en enemigos múltiples.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya solo restaban la mitad de la fuerza inicial de las copias. Diana iba darle un golpe a otro de los alienígenas, que por cierto parecían tan interminables como las copias, cuando uno de sus hombros fue agarrado por una mano. El instinto de combate fue automático, intentando golpear al invasor del espacio persona. Su puño se detuvo justo antes de impactar la cara del Naruto original. Este sudo frio, un golpe de esos seria equivalente a uno de Sakura, no quería repetir aquella experiencia.

"Calma, Diana. Solo regrese para avisarte que ya esta todo en posición." Explico aun sudando frio por el puño aun esperando moverse. Finalmente la joven bajo su mano y Naruto señalo hacia el cristal. En el mismo objeto había papeles pegados, tanto dentro como fuera. Pronto la amazona noto que en realidad toda la base estaba llena de aquellos papeles.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó curiosa.

"Sellos… digo etiquetas explosivas y todas explotaran…" Naruto realizo un gesto de mano lo que ocasionó que todos aquellos papeles comenzaran a brillar. "…en diez segundos. Sujétate." Agrego rápidamente tomando nuevamente su hombro.

"¿Qué estas…" Naruto no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta, porque ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo. "…haciendo?" Cuando termino la pregunta, fue tan solo un pestañeo, ya no estaban en el interior de aquella extraña maquina. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" cuestiono Diana notando que estaban justo en el lugar donde habían aterrizado al llegar.

"Tele-transportación." Explicó concisamente.

"¿Podías hacer eso? ¿Por qué no nos trajiste de esa forma antes?" preguntó la amazona un tanto enfadada y un tanto perpleja, después de todo fueron horas de viaje desde Metrópolis a Egipto.

"La única forma en que puedo Tele-transportarme es por medio de estas etiquetas." Naruto señalo al muro en conjunto que les cubría. "Eso significa que debo dejar una en el punto B, para ir desde el punto A." Diana asintió comprensivamente. Pero antes de decir algo el sonido de varias explosiones llamo la atención de ambos. La extraña maquina extraterrestre estaba detonando gracias a varias explosiones interiores. La propia amazona no esperaba tan destrucción.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tenían esas etiquetas que pusiste ahí dentro?" Cuestionó nuevamente Diana.

"De donde vengo se hacen llamar sellos explosivos. Proviene de una técnica ninja llamada Fuuinjutsu, al igual que la Tele-transportación que utilizo." Explico nuevamente. "Ahora, creo que tenemos suficiente evidencia de que toda la maquina se destruyo. Hay que volver al punto de reunión, J'onn nos esta llamando." Intervino, y al parecer Diana también podía sentir el llamado de J'onn. Naruto alzo su mano hacia Diana. "¿Vienes?"

"¿Dejaste una de esas etiquetas en el punto de reunión?" pregunto rápidamente, sorprendida y algo divertida, la sonrisa de vuelta de Naruto fue todo lo que necesito, tomando su mano. Inmediatamente desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ciudad Metrópolis estaba hecha un caos por la invasión imprevista. Los robos eran a plena vista y sin miedo, Naruto y Diana eran testigos de ello. "Tal vez mi madre tenia razón sobre los hombres; no son más que salvajes." Comento Diana al observar con desaprobación tal vista.

"Tienen miedo, es natural que muchos actúen de esa forma." Contesto el rubio defendiendo a los humanos. Entonces noto que unos niños estaban bajo unos escombros, así como muchas otras catástrofes. "**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Diez clones aparecieron, bajando para ayudar en lo que pudieran. No era mucho pero debía guardar su fuerza. "Creo que será mejor que descanse un poco." Con eso en mente tomo asiento en el concreto del edificio, saco un pequeño pergamino y lo estiro en el suelo, aplicó chakra sobre ello haciendo aparecer dos raciones de ramen instantáneo junto a una botella de agua y un pequeño recipiente metálico. "¿Quieres?" Le pregunto a la mujer que le acompañaba.

"¿Crees que sea prudente comer en una situación así?" Cuestionó Diana ante la situación en que se enfrentaban.

"Bien. No se como serán ustedes, pero yo soy un ninja. Me valgo principalmente de la energía que reside en mi interior llamada chakra, gracias a eso hago todas esas cosas que viste antes y puedo hacer muchas más. El problema es que me canso una vez que se me gasta mi chakra y aunque tengo mucho, una buena forma de recobrarlo rápidamente es comiendo. No es instantáneo, pero tengo un metabolismo acelerado." Se explico el rubio, ganando una cabezada de entendimiento de parte de Diana.

"Entonces, ¿Quieres un poco? No te preocupes, mis clones se encargaran de manejar la situación y mantener a los alienígenas alejados." Rápidamente el rubio sacó un pequeño papel rectangular con algo escrito en ello. Activo dicho papel con la palma de su mano, poniendo sobre ello el recipiente metálico para derramar el agua en el interior. El sello inscrito en el papel comenzó a brillar causando que el recipiente comenzara a calentarse. Todo un equipo de cocina móvil. "Nunca salgo sin ello."

"¿Todas esas cosas te permiten hacer estos… …sellos?" Pregunto intrigada, Diana.

"Bien, lo que casi todos los ninjas de mi pueblo sabían hacer era sellar cosas, para guardarlas. Algunos sabían calentar cosas, pero aquel sello de tele-transportación es algo mucho más avanzado. Recuerdo que para realizarlo se necesitaban a tres personas, mi padre fue el único que podía hacerlo solo. De hecho fue él quien lo creo." Se vio bastante nostálgico al decir eso, de hecho la amazona pudo notar un punto doloroso en su mirada. Decidió no preguntar más sobre eso. "Entonces, ¿Quieres?"

"Se ve… …intrigante. Esta bien." Sonrió Diana, causando una sonrisa en Naruto por igual.

En tres minutos ya estaba listo el ramen, mismo tiempo de espera que siempre afirmo odiar. Diana recibió el pequeño contenedor de plástico, pero se detuvo al comer notando que lo que tenía en sus manos era un par de palillos, Naruto pareció notar su perplejidad. "Debes comer de esta forma." Indico el rubio con su propio ejemplo al comer los fideos. "Era tradición de donde vengo, pero si quieres tengo un tenedor."

"No, así esta bien." Aseguro Diana, buscando no ofender a su nuevo colega. Algo insegura tomo el par de palillos con sus dedos, el rubio le mostraba como tomarlos. Le resulto algo difícil, pero capto la idea básica casi inmediatamente, entonces se llevo los fideos a su boca. "¿Mmm?" Se dijo dudosa en voz alta, no reconociendo el sabor de algo así antes. "¡Mmm!" Sonrió tragando los fideos por completo. "Esto esta bastante bien; algo condimentado, pero sabe muy bien."

"Sabia que te gustaría, nadie puede odiar el ramen. Es la comida de los dioses." Afirmo con excelencia, causando una leve risilla en Diana.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos saboreando la comida, hasta que Diana se decidiera a hablar una vez más. "Recuerdo que le mencionaste algo sobre tu pueblo a Linterna. ¿Se puede saber a que te referías?" Sabia que tocar el tema de su pueblo era algo difícil, pero tal vez con preguntas respecto a sus amigos, sus logros podían ser otra cosa.

"Bien, en mi pueblo era un Jounin, lo que es traducido como Ninja Elite. En Konoha habían diversos rangos: Genin, Ninja bajo; Chunin, Ninja medio; Jounin, Ninja elite. Había otra subcategoría llamada Tokubetsu Jounin que se traduce como Ninja Elite Especial; este termino se refiere a que aquel ninja tiene una especialización única en un campo avanzado. Luego estaban los Cazadores Especiales ANBU; a ellos se les adjudicaba las misiones de recuperación, captura y asesinato. Por ultimo estaba el líder del pueblo: Hokage, que se traduce como Sombra de Fuego."

El resto del tiempo ambos se la pasaron hablando sobre los detalles de sus propios pueblos y sus diferencias. Naruto escuchó atento los relatos de Diana sobre sus hermanas y su madre. Sus arduos entrenamientos y sus continuos enfrentamientos. En la mente de Naruto no cabía la menor duda de que ella provenía de una isla de guerreras natas. Era una lastima que jamás pudiera poner un pie en el interior, era extremadamente curioso de pensar en enfrentarlas.

Ni siquiera notaron el momento en el que ambos terminaron su propio ramen, incluso Naruto terminó comiendo como siempre seis porciones, preparadas durante la misma charla. Aunque fue bastante oportuno, porque justo en el momento en el que el rubio guardaba sus cosas el marciano llegó junto a Linterna Verde y Flash.

"Esperen, ¿Dónde están Batman, Chica Halcón y Superman?" Cuestiono Diana.

"Chica Halcón y Superman están de rehenes justo ahí." El marciano señalo hacia la fábrica de humo en Metrópolis. "Lamentablemente Batman…" El marciano miro al suelo, no había forma fácil de decir esto. "…esta muerto. Lucho como todo un héroe."

"¿El murciélago murió?" cuestionó, en un tono de espanto, Flash. "Esto esta mal, muy mal."

"Y se pondrá peor. El Imperium vine en camino." Advirtió J'onn.

"¿Qué es el Imperium?" Cuestionó Linterna.

"Es la inteligencia superior que controla a todos los invasores, ya nos conocemos." Agregó misteriosamente. "Debemos apresurarnos y salvar a los dos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible si queremos derrotar al Imperium."

"Bien, entonces comenzaremos con el ataque." Indico Linterna Verde. "Flash, tu serás la distracción. Diana, Naruto, ustedes me cubrirán la espalda."

"¿Quieres depender de unos aficionados?" Recordó Diana con sarcasmo.

"Si, es decir, somos solo unos muchachos imprudentes." Secundo Naruto con el mismo sarcasmo. Linterna rodó sus ojos, seguramente había cosas que no se olvidarían fácilmente, pero también este momento le daba una oportunidad de entender sus habilidades un poco mejor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Flash actuaba brillantemente.

Con una roca alerto al trípode guardián desde la espalda, fue un lanzamiento digno de un beisbolista. "¡Hey, por aquí!" grito el héroe de rojo. Sacándole la lengua junto a un molesto sonido de su lengua y aire, el hombre más veloz del mundo comenzó a correr. Ni siquiera los láseres precisos de la maquina eran capaces de seguir su ritmo y movimiento. "Ni te acercaste." Se quejo el velocista apoyado contra una roca, bostezando. "¡Vamos, Tortuga! Te reto, por aquí." Hizo señas para tentar a su enemigo.

Al parecer funcionó porque el trípode se acercaba y con una de sus patas intento aplastar a Flash. Como si fuera el pan de cada día, el héroe de rojo esquivo el ataque. Lo que el enemigo no esperaba es que hubieran desechos del otro extremo de la roca que usó Flash como respaldo. Estos eran al parecer químicos muy inestables, lo que le hizo perder la extremidad al trípode. Sin un tercer punto de apoyo, la gigantesca maquina blanca cayo.

"Creo que metiste la pata." Con esas palabras finales luego de la explosión, el héroe velocista se fue en busca de sus colegas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo de héroes formado por Naruto, Diana, J'onn y Linterna Verde entro por la misma entrada que supuestamente debió haber hecho Superman o Chica Halcón. Por supuesto que evadir a la guardia cercana de alienígenas fue bastante fácil para ellos. Una vez adentro Flash les alcanzo.

"¿Les retrase?" preguntó Flash.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera replicar el grito de unas voces alienígenas paró cualquier intento de charla de los héroes. Avanzaron con cuidado y se asomaron por la esquina del pasillo para encontrarse con otros dos guardias extraterrestres. "Esperen aquí." Pidió J'onn antes de cambiar de forma a la de uno de aquellos alienígenas.

Se acercó a ellos y pareció hablarles en su idioma. El equipo de héroes se sorprendió que les llevara justo hasta ellos, pero antes de que alguno se pudiera mover, J'onn apareció por la espalda de los desprevenidos guardias y usando su intangibilidad les traspaso, materializando sus brazos una vez que estaban dentro. Con un grito y un espasmo ambos guardias fueron derribados.

"¿Solo me pasa mi o también les da escalofríos?" Preguntó Flash.

"Ah, si." Respondió Naruto. "_Solo que no por las razones que piensas._" Agrego en su mente mientras gritaba la a coro la palabra: _Tobi_.

Este lugar era peor que los anteriores, bien el anterior en caso de Diana y Naruto. Un verdadero laberinto con más vueltas que un genjutsu Uchiha. Estaban agradecidos que J'onn estuviera con ellos para poder guiarlos, de lo contrario probablemente jamás podrían salir de aquí. "Estamos cerca" advirtió en marciano al alivio de los seguidores. Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser un muro. "Siento que están más allá de esta pared.

Diana intento empujar, pero era demasiado solida. "Es inútil, tendremos que buscar otro camino."

"Hazte a un lado/permíteme." Fueron las palabra simultáneas de Linterna Verde y Naruto. Mientras que Linterna mostraba su anillo brillando por la intención de usar su laser, Naruto mostraba su cuchilla de chakra raiton, con aquel haz de luz capaz de cortar cualquier cosa. Decidiendo no discutir, ambos combinaron esfuerzos de lados opuestos para abrirse paso más rápido. Estaban inconscientes del caos que pasaba fuera de la fábrica, mientras la nave de Imperium entraba en la atmosfera.

Tardaron su bien tiempo, pero lograron abrirse paso. En el otro lado se encontraron inmediatamente con Superman y Chica Halcón, estaban de cabeza, prisioneros. "Gran Hera." Menciono impresionada Diana.

"Esperen, algo no anda bien." Replico el marciano. Pero el aviso era muy tardío. Tanto Chica Halcón como Superman abrieron los ojos, revelando un color rojo vivo a diferencia de los habituales. Todos los héroes dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"¡Es una trampa!" Grito Linterna Verde mientras veía como la entrada que habían creado se cerraba. Lo siguiente que paso fue el gas que comenzó a salir de las paredes, causando que todos comenzaran a toser con gravedad.

"¡Linterna, usa tu anillo!" grito J'onn tosiendo con fuerza.

"No, puedo, enfocar, mi mente." Respondió cayendo debilitadamente al suelo.

"¡Naruto, usa tu tele-transportación!" Indico Diana y el rubio así intento, y esa era la palabra clave, intento. Su coordinación motriz para realizar los sellos de mano para la técnica se había arruinado, seguido a esto sus sentidos se cortaron quedando inconsciente. Lo último que pudo ver fueron las formas de Superman y Chica Halcón regresando a su verdadera identidad, unos alienígenas blancos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Naruto… …Naruto… …Naruto…" Escuchaba el rubio una voz lejana entre sus sueños.

"_¿Yu-chan?_" Preguntó esperanzado al sentir que la voz se hacia más fuerte. Era familiar y femenina, pero pronto noto que no era la voz de Yugao Uzuki, sino de otra persona quien conoció recientemente.

"Naruto, Naruto… ¡Naruto!" El rubio abrió sus ojos notando su posición. "Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Era Diana que estaba junto a él; en realidad todos estaban juntos prisioneros en una extraña prisión de un material viscoso. Ninguno de ellos se podía liberar.

"Siento como si Gamabunta hubiera usado mi cuerpo como trampolín." Se quejo el rubio de sus dolores musculares. "Hime, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó finalmente con preocupación, pero pronto noto que ya algunos estaban despiertos. "Superman, J'onn, Linterna…" Eran los que estaban contiguamente a él.

"No debieron venir." Se quejo el hombre de acero.

"¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo tu por mi?" cuestiono J'onn.

"Agh… me duele la cabeza." Se quejo Flash.

Sorpresivamente frente a ellos, en una plataforma elevada estaba uno de aquellos extraterrestres. "Los héroes más fuertes de la tierra." Hablo el ser con gran sentido de superioridad. Diciendo esto cambio su forma a otra bastante familiar a todos los héroes, o por lo menos a la mayoría. "Sean bienvenidos."

"Senador Carter." Reclamo Superman.

"Por desgracia el verdadero Carter jamás regreso de la luna." Hablo de forma satisfecha el espía.

"Me usaste para debilitar las defensas de la tierra." Reclamo nuevamente el Kriptoniano.

"Estabas tan deseoso de cooperar. Gracias a ti los humanos están completamente indefensos contra nosotros." La sonrisa satisfecha no se borraba de su rostro. Era como si en su mente ya hubiera ganado la guerra en contra los héroes.

"¡Aun no ha terminado!" Grito Superman.

"Volviste a equivocarte, Superman." Contradijo Carter, mientras que el techo de la fábrica se abría demostrando una nave bastante diferente a la habitual utilizada por los otros alienígenas, de hecho era mucho más grande de lo habitual. El grupo, incluyendo al falso Senador Carter, se volteo ante la nave que aterrizaba. "Saluden todos al Imperium." Indico con orgullo en su voz antes de hacer una reverencia junto a todos los otros alienígenas.

Pronto la parte baja de la nave se abrió. Una corriente de aire vino junto a un fuerte humo blanco. De ahí se revelo lo que seria el líder de esta raza extraterrestre, el llamado Imperium. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Era casi como una bacteria purpura y con varios tentáculos saliendo de diversas partes.

"J'onn J'onzz, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Saludo la criatura mientras se acercaba flotando. Como si no fuera suficiente los truenos de la tormenta eléctrica artificial hacían del ambiente mucho más tenso. Con solo un gesto de sus tentáculos, deformo el material en el que estaba preso el marciano para extenderlo y dejarle frente a él, casi como entregándolo en bandeja de plata. Pese a ello, el marciano no movió un musculo de su lugar, no intimidado.

Reconociendo su insolencia, los guardias del líder que estaban más cercanos al marciano le atacaron con sus varas eléctricas, causando que el objetivo gritara de agonía hasta el punto de tener que perder su transformación para luego caer de rodillas por el dolor. Todos sus aliados fueron simples observadores, impotentes de hacer algún movimiento para rescatarlo. El propio Naruto se mantenía quieto y se lo repetía. "_Quédate quieto, quédate quieto, quédate quieto…_" Buscando suprimir la ira.

"Mucho mejor." Confeso el líder con aire de satisfacción. "Nos has desafiado durante siglos."

"Y yo nunca me inclinare ante ti o alguno de tu raza." Confeso esta vez el marciano volviéndose a ponerse en pie.

"Entonces hacer lo que debió hacerse desde hace mucho." Proclamo el líder moviendo sus tentáculos en la anticipación y expectación. "La eliminación del ultimo marciano." Rápidamente los tentáculos purpuras atacaron a J'onn introduciéndose bajo su piel. Era doloroso, increíblemente doloroso; y con gran habilidad iban integrándose más y más acercándose a su cabeza, pasando por delante de su ojo derecho. Finalmente atrajo a J'onn hacia él, integrándolo dentro suyo.

J'onn grito más fuerte.

Y los de la liga solo podían observar como se retorcía el marciano dentro del interior, como los gritos y los destellos brotaban de forma agonizante. El intentaba zafarse aun en el extremo dolor, pero era inútil, en verdad que el alienígena lo mantenía cautivo.

"¡Suéltalo cobarde!" Grito Superman al ver los gritos de su amigo intentando zafarse en vano.

"…_Quédate quieto, quédate quieto, quédate quieto…_" Mantenía el cantico el rubio, no debía ceder, no ahora, no en este instante, no cuando estaba tan cerca. "_Solo un poco más._"

"Ríndete ante nosotros, J'onn J'onzz." Decía el líder con convicción.

"Nunca." Replico el marciano manteniéndose firme ante la tortura constante.

"¿Por qué te resiste? Acepta esta verdad" Siguió con su monologo de superioridad. "Tras todos estos años finalmente perdiste."

"Eso crees…" Agrego gruñendo.

"Estas ocultando algo, un secreto muy profundo en los recovecos de tu mente." Afirmo con seguridad sintiendo la naturaleza del secreto, pero no la verdad en si. "¿Es este otro de tus trucos marcianos?" Amenazo enfadado el líder.

"¿A caso siento miedo?" Replico con seguridad.

"¡¿Qué estas ocultando?" grito desesperado al no obtener respuestas.

"¡Aaaahhh!" grito el marciano ante el dolor. "¡Ahora!" Con ese ultimo esfuerzo regreso su transformación habitual.

El sonido de una explosión fue la advertencia que todos necesitaron. Por sobre del cristal del núcleo, apoyado contra este estaba Batman. "Imposible." Dijo Linterna Verde.

"Le puse un campo telepático para que no lo detectaran." Confesó J'onn.

Pronto la maquina fue alterada insertando un aparato junto al cristal, su característico naranja fue cambiado radicalmente por un azul profundo. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Reclamo el líder.

"Invertí la carga de iones." Fue la respuesta monótona de Batman. Los alienígenas intentaron disparar al cristal para detener el procedimiento, pero el propio campo de energía que ellos habían creado para protegerla, ahora impedía que pudieran destruirlo. Los efectos fueron inmediatos cuando la labor de la fábrica de humo fue invertida. En vez de crear aquella tormenta eterna para bloquear el sol, comenzó a disiparla a lo largo de todo Metrópolis.

La luz del sol había regresado y los alienígenas, intolerantes ante la radiación solar, buscaron refugio bajo cualquier sombra disponible, pero el daño inicial estaba hecho. Incluso el Imperium estaba debilitado gracias a la luz solar y solo por esto J'onn salió en libertad tomando todos los tentáculos que aun estaban dentro suyo y le forzó a salir ante el sol. "Vives bajo tierra y rehúyes la luz, ¿Por qué? ¿Temes quemar tu pútrida piel?" Las burbujas por la quemadura solar aparecieron y Flash no pudo contenerse.

"Vaya, una fea quemadura solar." Dijo asqueado.

"Finalmente." Anuncio Naruto sonriendo mientras Batman aterrizaba frente a ellos. El hombre murciélago iba a liberarle, pero Naruto solo negó con su cabeza. El caballero de la noche se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del joven habían cambiado drásticamente. "Hay algo que deben saber sobre mi. No es bueno dejar a un sabio quieto." Con facilidad, usando energía natural, se libero perforando el material elástico que le retenía mediante el manejo de la energía del ambiente. Luego usando sus cuchillas de chakra se libero los pies.

Batman pasó a los siguientes atrapados mientras que Superman se libero con su visión laser una vez que había potenciado sus poderes gracias a la luz solar. Una vez libre, Naruto libero a Diana. Fue cuando esta noto el cambio en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te paso?" Preguntó preocupada. "Tus ojos se parecen…"

"…a los de un sapo." Completo él. "Explicare todo esto una vez que terminemos con ellos." Con dos últimos cortes, libero a la amazona.

"¡Cuidado!" La mujer antepuso su pulsera derecha ante la espalda del rubio, bloqueando el ataque repentino de los enemigos. Superman siguió al frente levantando el suelo con su fuerza para bloquear la visión enemiga y darle tiempo a Batman de liberar a todos correctamente. El tiempo no era suficiente, así que el propio Superman, ayudado de Naruto liberó a todos los restantes.

Linterna pudo sacar el anillo enterrado junto a su mano en el material, voló hacia sus enemigos disparando un poderoso laser a enemigos múltiples. Flash, apenas separo los pies de su prisión y corrió hacia el enemigo usando solo su fuerza de velocidad para noquearles. Chica Halcón saco su maza de guerra enterrada igualmente en la sustancia y voló a lo alto de la luz del sol; balanceando su maza de un lado a otro atacaba a sus enemigos sin piedad. Superman y Diana se dedicaron a abrir el techo de la instalación para dejar entrar a sol, dándole a aquello prioridad, Linterna igualmente ayudó con su anillo.

Naruto, en cambio, dedico su atención a algo que habían pasado por alto: J'onn. Usando sus cuchillas de chakra, esta vez dotadas el elemento futon corto los tentáculos que abrumaban el cuerpo del marciano. El líder se alejó en dolor por los cortes y por el sol que quemaba sin descanso su piel. Naruto saco los tentáculos que aun estaban dentro de J'onn mientras los alienígenas se dedicaron a defender a su líder. Diana noto las dificultades del rubio al acercarse y bloquear los disparos, no podía defenderse de los oponentes y ayudar a J'onn al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto el sabio al marciano.

"Lo estaré, pero no podemos dejar escapar a esos monstruos." Respondió el marciano con falta de fuerza todavía.

El rubio entendió a lo que se refería. El Imperium escapaba cobardemente al regresar a su nave, incluso uno de sus subordinados, el falso Senador Carter, intento acompañarle, pero como si se tratara de un desperdicio de espacio le empujo lejos de su nave. Al caer al suelo fue fundido por el sol. Sin importar eso el líder intentaba escapar. Diana enlazo la cola de la nave para evitar que se alejara más.

"¡Mantenla ahí!" Grito Naruto en un coro triple. Sorprendida por la razón que su voz sonara de tal modo noto que habían dos copias de Naruto más el original. Cada uno de ellos juntaba sus manos alzadas hacia el cielo produciendo una esfera blanca que crecía rápidamente. "Tengo que comprimirla lo suficiente para lanzarlo a esta distancia." En unos segundos ya era todo un disco blanco girando con muchas aspas. "**¡Senpo: Rasen Shuriken!**"

El disco con un orbe en el centro fue lanzado hacia la nave inmovilizada por Diana. Cada uno de los héroes observo como el ataque iba en colisión y fueron maravillados por el espectáculo. Al contacto, el ataque de Naruto se amplió varias veces formando una esfera gigantesca de viento desatado sin orden alguno, peor que cualquier tornado que jamás hayan visto arrasando con todo lo que estaba a su paso. Cuando el ataque finalizo notaron que faltaba toda la parte de la nave en la que había chocado el ataque, el metal había sido triturado y arrancado.

Lave perdió parte de su motor por lo que fue obligada a caer sobre su propia fábrica. Los héroes tuvieron que actuar rápido, sacando a todos los humanos raptados del interior. Gracias a la ayuda de Flash, Naruto, Superman y Linterna Verde sacaron a todos en segundos. Con todos ellos a salvo, el grupo de héroes solo pudieron ver como el cielo se despejaba mientras la nave nodriza escapaba ante la derrota total de sus fuerzas. Sin duda eso les enseñaría a meterse con la tierra en el futuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya estaba hecho. Con las instalaciones en el espacio exterior llamada Atalaya, que fueron otorgadas por Batman y la iniciativa de Superman el equipo recién formado, llamado por el hombre de acero como la Liga de la Justicia, estaba listo. Incluso habían convencido al marciano, quien estuvo unos minutos perdido dedicándose a observar Marte, de unirse a su equipo para otorgándole una nueva familia. Fue solo hasta ese momento que notaron que faltaba un último miembro en estar de acuerdo.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Al contrario del marciano que observo su antiguo planeta hogar, el rubio estaba en el extremo contrario de la nave, observando el esplendor del planeta tierra. Superman, Diana y J'onn se acercaron al misterioso ninja para darle la oferta.

"¿Estas de acuerdo?" preguntó Superman.

El rubio no respondió inmediatamente, simplemente observo el planeta. Era tan distinto al del que provino, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser tan familiar. "Ya he perdido todo una vez, así como J'onn los míos ya no están. El sistema ninja fue abolido y junto con ellos deje de ser útil para algo, pero no solo eso. Mi prometida, mis compañeros de equipo, la persona que vi como una madre, todos ellos fueron idos." Explicaba con dolor, era la primera vez que hablaba sobre esto a alguien y tal vez era lo que necesitaba. "Me otorgaron la oportunidad de ir a otro lugar donde me sintiera necesario, donde mis habilidades fueran necesarias. Según ellos también era una oportunidad para mí, para sanar y ganar una familia otra vez. Por supuesto cuando llegue no quise eso, solo me centre en detener el crimen y olvidar todo mi dolor."

Ya a estas alturas Linterna Verde y Chica Halcón, incluso Batman, estaban escuchando su relato. "Con el tiempo el dolor de la perdida se logro ir, pero en cambio solo me quedo soledad. Intente llenar el vacío muchas veces, pero nunca se me otorgo una oportunidad. Creo que finalmente se me ha dado una oportunidad." El rubio se volteo a los héroes. "Soy un ninja errante que solo viaja para salvar a las personas de los peligros que no pueden ver." Hubo determinación en esas palabras, pero al final su tono se volvió amargo. "Note que salvamos muchas vidas juntos muchas más de las que yo hubiera podido solo, por más fuerte que sea y por más que entrene no puedo hacerlo solo; por eso quisiera parte de esta liga." El rubio se distancio levemente del grupo para observarlos con una sonrisa de estilo zorro.

Se cuadro ante ellos, mirando atentamente a Superman. "Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja Elite de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y Sabio del Monte Myobokuzan, a su servicio." Se presento completamente el rubio a la sorpresa de todos los miembro. No estaban algo tan formal de su parte. "He-he, es una costumbre hacer esto en mi pueblo." Confeso avergonzadamente. "Normalmente yo no lo haría, pero como un respeto ante ellos quise hacerlo."

"Entiendo, bienvenido a la Liga de la Justicia." Sonrió Superman.

"¡Bien! ¡Tenemos al chico ninja entre nosotros!" grito Flash llegando aceleradamente a su lado poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros amistosamente. "Ahora, hablando en serio. ¿Lanzar fuego de tu boca? ¿Viento? ¿Tele-transportación? ¿Y que fue eso de Sabio? Por cierto, ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿No tienes identidad secreta?"

"Wow, wow, desacelera un poco, solo una pregunta a la vez. Sobre mis ataques a eso se les llama Jutsu, son formas de ataque mediante la manipulación de chakra. Es la energía que todos utilizaban en mi pueblo. Sabio hace referencia a mi habilidad de unirme con la naturaleza para recolectar energía de ella y potenciar mis ataques, fuerza y velocidad. Y respecto a la identidad secreta, no la necesito. Es decir, me dedico a esto y gano dinero por medio a mis libros. No es como si necesite identidad secreta." Explico divertido, era notorio que la súper velocidad de Flash no era solo para correr.

"¿Libros?" pregunto Superman bastante curioso por esa información, después de todo él mismo era un reportero. Un escritor héroe era algo nuevo.

"Bien, mi mentor escribió un libro llamado _La historia de un ninja con agallas_." Informo sacando dicho libro de un sello en uno de sus bolsillos, lo que ninguno pudo ver debido a que lo llamo por debajo de sus bolsillos. "Lo único que hice fue publicarlo aquí y en diversos idiomas alrededor del mundo. En tan solo tres meses ya estaba entre los libros más vendidos. Por alguna razón aquí les encanta las historias de ninja, de donde vengo nadie le presto atención. " Se quejo algo molesto por ello. Desde el principio no tenia interés de vivir de los éxitos del libro de Jiraiya, lo publico solamente como el deber del discípulo de masificar las creencias de su profesor.

"Pronto las editoriales me pidieron una secuela y recordé que un amigo me había dicho que seria bueno que una vez que terminara mi camino comenzara a escribir mis aventuras. Básicamente eso fue lo que hice y al mismo me pagaron bien." Confeso ya recuperando la sonrisa. "Llevo seis libros y voy a sacar el séptimo el siguiente mes. Debido al éxito obtenido por todo el mundo no me va nada de mal."

"Supongo que estas en lo cierto al no necesitar identidad secreta." Confeso Flash pensativamente. "Pero aun así necesitas un nombre que se haga famoso con facilidad. ¡Ninja Errante! No, eso parece el nombre de un villano." Replico rápidamente a si mismo. "Mmm… creo que lo tengo: _The Sage._" Afirmo moviendo sus manos en un arco ilusorio para darle más dramatismo.

"¿El sabio?" Cuestiono el rubio.

"Si, es corto y pegadizo. Las personas lo amaran. ¿Verdad?" Esta vez Flash busco la aprobación de algunos miembros de la liga.

"Si, es oye bien." Confirmo primeramente Superman. "La gente espera un nombre que represente algo confiable."

"Mientras no me obliguen a usar mallas y a gritar _El poder de la juventud_ todo estará bien." Replico en respuesta con leve espasmo incomodo. Dicho momento fue interrumpido por el estomago de Naruto exigiendo algo de comer. "Err… ¿Hay ramen en la Atalaya?" pregunto suplicante.

Muchos de los héroes levantaron sus cejas ante la extraña petición del rubio. Diana fue la única que pudo responder sonriéndole. "No, cuando Flash me presento el cappuccino intente buscarlo, pero no hay."

"Ah, bien, suerte que tengo meses de ramen guardados conmigo." Afirmo el rubio con suficiencia. "¿Alguien quiere?"

Nuevamente Diana paso al frente aceptando. "Me gustaría probar aquello de nuevo."

"Bien, porque no son de sabores únicos. Tengo diez sabores que aun no pruebas." Afirmo el ninja siguiendo a la amazonas hacia la cocina dela Atalaya. El resto observo incrédulo la interacción entre Diana y Naruto, ciertamente no esperaban que el rubio y la amazonas se entendieran tan rápidamente.

Linterna fue el primero en reaccionar. "Genial, tenemos a otro excéntrico como Flash." Muchas cabezas afirmaron en señal de acuerdo

Salvo por una protesta del héroe vestido de rojo. "¡Oye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Un nuevo capitulo ha llegado a ustedes. Muchas gracias por los reviews, fueron más de los que esperaba y ahora espero muchos más. Los que no han entendido, esto esta basado en los primeros capitulos de Destierro "parcialmente" ¿A que me refiero? Los años de entrenamiento iniciales (3) fueron iguales. Naruto entreno bajo Jiraiya su habilidad nata, mejorando los puntos bajos, le enseño la manipulacion elemental Futon y Raiton, incluye tambien el accidente que le dio su capacidad "Aura Electrica Potenciada"[Habilidades de inFAMOUS]. El Modo Sennin y el Modo Nueve Colas los aprendio como en la serie, ya que fueron solo tres años, eso significa que no paso el año con los sapos o fue a Kumo, nada de eso paso. Significa que Naruto nunca fue "Desterrado" y el resto ocurre igual, Sasuke derrota a Naruto en el valle del fin, blablabla... todo eso hasta la actualidad se mantiene.**

**Lamento lo "apegado" a la serie de Liga de la justicia. Habran algunos capitulos similares, pero varios seran distintos. Obviamente la pareja de Diana y Naruto se formara más rapido, no "tan" rapido, pero deben entender que Naruto no es Batman. Cada vez que ambos lograban avanzar, Batman se echaba para atras, eso lo saben bien. Y el salto de tiempo que ocurre en la liga es bastante amplio. Durante los capitulos "Paraiso Perdido" [Parte 1 y 2] ya habian pasado ocho meses desde que Diana se fue de su isla, y son tan solo los episodios 8 y 9 de la primera temporada.**

**Aun calculo en que momento se "consolidara" la pareja. En la cronologia de la Liga de la Justicia sera alrededor de los capitulos "Los valientes y audaces" [12 y 13] y "Furia" [14 y 15]. No estoy seguro si sera un Harem, por ahora solo vislumbro a Diana. Aunque habra cierta aventurilla previa con cierta gatita. Naruto no estuvo quieto estos dos años en el mundo de los heroes.**

**Admito que hubo un momento en el que pense en Raven [Teen Titans] de ser Harem, pero no se, otra parte me dice Zantana, Super Chica o incluso, mejorando la aproximacion de edad Galatea. Si bien es mala, todos conocemos la habilidad de Naruto al momento de "cambiar a la gente". **

**¡Comentarios yaa!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


End file.
